


【逢坂壮五个人向】失声

by sssspinel



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssspinel/pseuds/sssspinel
Summary: 关于壮五在叔叔葬礼上的心情。
Kudos: 3





	【逢坂壮五个人向】失声

**Author's Note:**

> *于2019/5/1

天空低沉，阴暗的云层像是一捏就能捏出水来。  
送葬的人群穿着清一色的黑，黑色的西装重叠在一起涌动着，好像地上也匍匐着一片阴云一样。  
逢坂壮五走在这片低气压的阴云中，瘦小的身躯包裹在沉重的丧服中，融进黑色的河流，走动时好像是被层层叠叠的黑挤压着在前进。  
周围的窃窃私语向他逼近着，不断被放大。不，那已经不是窃窃私语的程度了，完全是音量被压抑在教养之下的公然嘲笑。这是他的叔叔，逢坂聪的葬礼，表面上的沉痛下却掩藏着比黑云和身着丧服的人群还要压抑的彻底否定。  
“躺在里面的那位，就是据说沉迷音乐的那个吧？”  
“很早就听说过这个人了呢，就是因为一直不务正业才会……”  
“听好了，你可不能和这种人学哦？”  
逝者已矣，葬礼上总是以怀念逝去者的美好之处为主题，然而对聪来说，对他深爱的音乐连带着对深爱音乐的他本人的否定和批判，却从生前蔓延到了身后。  
像是被压迫得喘不过气来一样，壮五竭力地要挣脱般地从丧服中抬起了头，仰起脸来呼吸，吸入的却只有紧绷的充满湿度的空气，目光所及是聪叔叔的遗像。遗像照例是微笑着的，但聪的笑容却总是带着些忧郁。那温柔却带着忧郁的眼睛正看着所有无情批判着他的人。  
忧郁的颜色和天空中的云层一样，那是被层层积压，厚重水汽拉坠形成的。  
聪叔叔都经历过些什么呢？壮五好像是知道的，又好像说不出所以然来。  
壮五的衣柜底端还藏着聪叔叔送给他的唱片，他没有机会去播放它们，又要冒着被发现的风险。它们躲在那里，躲在西装和领带的下面，就像回忆一样，被藏在教养和金融的下面。他也只有在回忆里，才能够播放那些唱片，音乐总是和着聪叔叔的声音，偶尔会加上他自己的，每当回忆至此时，他的心尖就会不可抑制地轻颤，如同第一次加入这片音乐时一样。那是深爱着的痕迹，聪叔叔教会他爱音乐，像是教会他一项新的技能。这是爱哦，我爱你哦，每当歌曲旋律在他耳畔流转时，他常有这样的错觉，名为爱的东西叮咚作响着流入他的心间。  
但大家庭不允许爱，不允许聪叔叔和他的音乐，在现实中聪叔叔是离他很远的。他穿着西装，抱着一般来说大学生才会用到的大部头，不低头也不昂首，只远远看着风采别具一格的聪叔叔同家里人打交道。他出席宴会然后在正式开场前自动消失不见，他出现在舞会然而只限于角落，甚至于有次，聪叔叔在对门卫报上自己的名号时，被羞辱地说逢坂家没有这样的一号人物，只能黯然笑着离开。  
壮五喜欢聪叔叔，喜欢聪叔叔带来的音乐，但父亲将手按在他的肩上，严厉地说那是逢坂家的叛徒，是闯不出名堂的，是没有好的结果的。父亲的手很重，壮五的肩头很重，作为逢坂家的继承人，他应该和聪叔叔那么远，他应该学习经济、金融、市场，以在未来把控偌大企业的方向，衣柜底的唱片根本就不应该存在，没有任何东西可以挤占逢坂家继承人的未来。  
于是关于聪叔叔的一切就只是断章残片，像一串勉强连上的玻璃碎片，他的生平他的经历全都像是沉入海中的冰川，壮五无从说起聪叔叔，除了“他是我的叔叔”以外无可开头。  
除了音乐。  
壮五还是想办法偷偷听了聪叔叔给他推荐的音乐，他在旋律中记起聪叔叔少有的几次给他讲到音乐，还有音律书上与之相合的字句，这时候他就感觉自己的心离聪叔叔很近，尽管聪叔叔现在在外面流浪，但他一定会闯出名堂的。  
壮五第一次在音乐网站上看到逢坂聪这个名字时高兴得不能自已，他有生以来第一次壮着胆子逃出家里去买了叔叔出的专辑，抚摸着塑料的外壳他感觉指尖都有了温度。  
然而、然而。  
然而聪叔叔和他的音乐并没有结果，讣告来得突如其来。  
前一天壮五还在他找到的逢坂聪个人blog上听新曲的灵感片段，五线谱上音符串串，像高低挂起的铃铛一样，互相碰撞出声，他藉此想象新曲的全貌，欣喜地手在发抖，然后怀着激动的心情匆匆关闭网页消去自己的浏览痕迹，但是那段旋律还在他脑中流转，久久不息。  
然后突然而然，旋律被摔碎在地上。开始呢？结果呢？他无从得知，只能在客厅面对父亲以及其他人，他们怒斥逢坂聪败坏了逢坂家的名声，像是用脚在断裂的旋律上用力碾过，音乐支离破碎，音乐一败涂地。  
从此壮五失去了信仰，只剩下慰藉。他像是在泥淖中前行，路既黑又脏，他麻木地踏过路上的石砾，跨越阻碍，他做到了“逢坂壮五”该做的一切。但他内心的声音像是和那段旋律一样被割断了，被谋杀了，再也没有见过天日。  
继着对逢坂聪的贬低，又有对逢坂壮五的奉承，好像刽子手行刑后说的笑话。  
“壮志先生的继承人真是一表人才，将来会大有作为的吧。”  
“我在壮志先生儿子的学校任职，大家都称赞他的优秀。”  
“我听说……（模糊）小小年纪就能做出这样的决策，以后FSC的未来就要靠他啦。”  
壮五在泥淖中浑浑噩噩，不想听到的声音不断地往耳朵里钻，他原先并没有眼泪，现在反倒羞惭得要哭了。他祈求音乐的救赎，哪怕只是哀乐也好，那样子他也能够将心意寄托在哀声中，起码能够面对聪叔叔略带忧郁的脸了。  
等待已久的乐声响起，人们纷纷不甘地闭上了嘴，嘈杂声渐熄，只有哀伤的、追思的音律缓缓铺展开来。  
天空在乐声的铺陈下显得更为阴深潮湿，暗灰色涂抹了一切的云边，云看上去更低了，更低了，燕子都不知道该怎么在云下低飞了，沉默，沉默，在哀声中，阴云看上去极度的沉默。然后它将要爆发，爆发出落雷和骤雨，劈头盖脸打在人们头上身上脸上，已经有人不做声地摆弄起手里的黑伞来了。  
壮五看向新筑的墓碑，墓碑上也是聪叔叔的脸，微微笑着，温柔中带着点忧郁。他一时间怔愣住，手指和舌头都僵死不知该怎么动了。像是有一千句一万句话炸死在他的喉咙里，他好像也吞下了一片天空那么大的乌云，身体里满是阴湿的棉花，此刻他就是阴云，此刻他就是低气压，此刻他就是将要落下雷和雨来的天空。  
肩膀忽然受力，父亲按住壮五的肩，粗暴地将他推到一边去，离开了发言的场地。  
受到精英教育的逢坂壮志当然不会自己动手做出粗暴之举，他只是沉稳地将尚不能挑大梁的儿子推到近旁学习。  
可是壮五觉得自己是被最后地一击用力挤压了的阴云，他的水汽极度地饱和了，雷和雨都上升到他的喉咙口了，他好像要窒息了。  
但天空中云层翻涌，黑灰色层层流转，最后还是没有动静。  
壮五用力地咽下满腹的湿气和静电，什么也没有说，什么也没有发出。他站在偌大的阴云天之下，又像是身处阴云之中，阴云酝酿着阴谋，将要突然地袭击所有人。他忍耐着，忍耐着不远处父亲的发言，父亲的声音傲慢地践踏一切，从聪叔叔死去那天开始就在不断地践踏着他的一切。但他忍耐着，他沉默着，他好像已经没有声音了，因为他已经失去音乐了。  
天空阴沉，蓄积着雨云，空气里弥漫着高密度的水汽，和低气压一起让人喘不过气来。它蓄势待发，待发……  
那天的葬礼直到最后都没有下雨。


End file.
